


Notes Go Both Ways

by The_Big_Wee_Hag



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Protector of the small - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Big_Wee_Hag/pseuds/The_Big_Wee_Hag
Summary: he can't have been the only one writing notes





	Notes Go Both Ways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talia_ae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talia_ae/gifts).



> A response to Your Note Underneath My Door by talia_ae

_[In his kit bag, on a torn-off piece of brown wrapping paper]_  
Dom – make sure you eat vegetables while you’re on the road this time. You’re just as bad as Neal, it must run in the family. 

p.s: grass between your teeth does _not_ count.

_[ left on his desk, written on another corner of an increasingly graffitied supply inventory for the Own]_ reports have been duly looked over. Consider yourself shot, messenger _[terrible stick drawing of one person aiming a bow at another (very tall and skinny) stick figure]_ . The tea was delicious, but you really need to get a new mug.

 

_[Written in gold ink on a piece of card attached to a bundle wrapped in a piece of decorated cloth]_  
if you insist on continuing to make me tea, you might as well have a proper tea set. Happy Midwinter, Dom  
 _[On the outside of an envelope, containing a Yamani throwing star]_  
I’m going to report to Milord at Mastiff, and you might want to practice while I’m gone.   
_[On the back of another note, avoiding the hole in the center]_  
Dinner sounds lovely. Lamb and Flag? They have wonderful mutton. 

 

_[The bottom half of a sheet of parchment, folded neatly and placed on his desk ]_ The book was lovely. It’s a wonderful story, and I love hearing about the amazing lady knights that are passed over in most of our histories. 

 

_[The upper half of a sheet of parchment, tucked in the bottom of her clothes chest, not delivered ]_  
The book was lovely. Why would you thank me for being in your life? I’m the one that should be thanking you. 

_[Written on the back of a letter detailing the midwinter exploits of a certain knight of Queenscove ]_ I didn’t make faces at any pages, but it was a near thing when I saw some of the first years. Fianola was there. She’s the one i told you about, before I left – the one from the progress? And her younger sister! They’re pages, no probationary period or anything. The pages are so small, I most certainly never was _that_ little. One squeaked —actually squeaked— when I thanked him for the soup he handed me. Master Oakbridge, the old master of deportment, certainly hasn’t lost his touch.   
I wish you’d been there  
Kel

_[Tucked under a brass key on his bedside table]_  
Last time I visited, I noticed that the Own does not provide anywhere to sit, even for its sergeants. If you need to take a rest when you have time off, feel free to stop by my rooms – even a green knight gets a bit of sitting room, and the sparrows would love to have you visit. 

 

_[in an envelope directed to the first company of the kings own, arriving the day after he does in the burned out village ]_

Dom – Wake me up next time. Come back soon. 

I love you,

Kel.


End file.
